Newkirk's Embarrassing Moment
by ColHogan
Summary: Alt.ending to The Battle of Stalag 13. While the men process six underground agents to get them out of Germany,Newkirk approaches Hogan's office and gets the shock of his life when he unexpectedly opens the door and sees something he shouldn't. No Slash.


**A/N: This alternate ending came to me while watching the episode The Battle of Stalag 13. I always wondered what Newkirk really saw when he opened the door to Hogan's private quarters that made him look so embarrassed. I don't own Hogan's Heroes or any of its characters, but I do the DVDs and enjoy watching them. Explicit sex. Please read and review.**

**Newkirk's Embarrassing Moment**

The processing of the six underground members they had rescued from the Gestapo was going slowly according to Newkirk, Carter, Kinch and LeBeau. But despite how it was going, the men now knew they had time. Time because the plan of Wehrmacht General von Kattenhorne to take over Stalag 13 converting it to a rest home for Wehrmacht officers had been diverted, as had the plan of Colonel Feldkamp of the Gestapo to use Stalag 13 as a base during his investigation of sabotage in Hammelburg. Because of another brilliant plan of Colonel Hogan's, they now had time.

As the first of the underground agents was starting to climb down the ladder into the tunnel below, LeBeau looked around the barracks and didn't see Greta, the underground agent who was one of the six to be processed and gotten out. "Where's Greta?" he asked, curious.

"She's still being processed," Kinch explained while counting out German marks to give the next person in line.

"And Colonel Hogan?" asked LeBeau not seeing his commanding officer either.

Newkirk, who had been standing beside the tunnel opening, glanced at the little Frenchman. "He's in his office," he said making his way to Hogan's private quarters. "I'll get 'im."

Reaching Hogan's quarters which doubled as the Colonel's office, the Englander didn't bother to knock. Instead, he grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. "Colonel, I….," he choked as the rest of his words stuck in his throat and his eyes widened like saucers.

Greta, her shoulder-length golden blond hair slightly mussed up, was half laying, half sitting on the Colonel's lower bunk wearing only a white lace bra and panties. Her clothes were strewn about the floor carelessly. But that was not what had his eyes bulging.

Hogan, his jacket and crush cap on the floor as well, his tan uniform shirt unbuttoned with his chest thoroughly exposed, was lying on the bunk as well, his brown trousers and white boxers down around his ankles. His hands were gripping the edges of his paper-thin blanket so tightly that his knuckles were turning white in conjunction with the gasps from his lips; his eyes were closed as he seemed to be lost in as well as thoroughly enjoying what was being done to him. Neither of them noticed or heard Newkirk standing in the doorway.

"Oh God…" Hogan gasped. "Don't stop…don't…stop…"

Greta's head was now bent close over the Colonel's groin enabling her nose to just touch his pubic hair. She had Hogan's manhood in her mouth and appeared to be sucking his shaft with much enthusiasm and pleasure. Newkirk heard his commanding officer start begging while moaning.

"Oh yes…." Hogan moaned. "God, that feels so good. So…good." He released the blanket and roughly seized the hair on the back of Greta's head holding it in place. He forced his body upward pushing his shaft further into her mouth. She slowly bobbed her head up and down taking more of him into her mouth.

Continuing to suck him, she reached out and began gently massaging and rolling the Colonel's balls in her hands. This action caused the Colonel to arch his body upward thrusting himself deeper into her mouth. She now had his entire length in her mouth. At the same time she continued gently squeezing and rolling his balls causing him to moan louder.

Newkirk had wanted to quickly back away and shut the door. Not that he was a voyeur or anything, but he was so transfixed by what was happening before him that he couldn't move or look away. It was like watching an accident; you couldn't look away, and couldn't stop yourself from looking either.

"So good….so…good. Don't stop. Please…" Hogan begged as Greta began moving her mouth up and down with a steady motion as if she was milking him. The Colonel continued to moan with pleasure, and the more Hogan moaned the faster she sucked. His breathing was becoming heavier knowing that between her massage and sucking he was about to come at any moment. He continued to groan. "Oh yes…that's it…that's it…oh my…getting there….getting…," he said as his body tensed. "God…oh…oh my…ahhh," he gasped and his entire body shook violently as he arched again pushing himself deeper into Greta's mouth as he came, his warm liquid filling her mouth. Then, his entire body went limp and his head fell back onto the bed. "You do great work…" he whispered in a husky voice with eyes barely open running a tongue over his dry lips. Greta, after draining every remaining drop from him, raised her head and with a smile, looked into Hogan's brown lust-filled eyes.

"You haven't seen anything yet," she said seductively and lowered her head again and began trailing kisses from Hogan's lips and down his neck, chest and abdomen working her way further downward. She began massaging his balls again eliciting another moan from his lips. As she did so, Hogan reached behind her and unhooked her bra tossing it carelessly on the floor. His eyes fell on the two most perfect mounds he had ever seen. While he was staring with desire, Greta, having reached his manhood with her lips, began kissing and licking his flaccid penis and massaging and rolling his balls making sure to take her time sensing the American not only would enjoy the administrations, but would eventually be quite ready for a repeat performance.

Finally, he noticed Newkirk standing in the doorway, seemingly in a daze or in disbelief. Opening his mouth Hogan found the words wouldn't come; so, he mouthed the words 'get out' hoping Newkirk understood.

Sudden Newkirk came out of his daze. He quickly and quietly backed out the doorway closing the door. "Excuse me…terribly sorry, " he said just before closing the door. Staring at the others, Newkirk's cheeks were red with embarrassment. "He's uh… processing," he told the others.

Carter nodded not truly thinking Newkirk was indicating something else. He looked at the other underground members. "Very thorough man, the Colonel," he said.

Kinch smirked also thinking the same thing Carter was. "Secret of his success," he said.

"Without a doubt," LeBeau added with a roll of his eyes and a slight grin.

Newkirk didn't respond. He was still trying to get the image out of his mind. _Blimey, if_ _they only knew how thorough the Gov'nor was, _he told himself.


End file.
